


Everything

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, It's been hinted at that MK keeps everything bottled up, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Mei is the one who noticed first.But she didn't need to know everything.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Long Xiaojiao | Mei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: “You’ve been up for days now, please rest.” with the added note of 'with MK being messed up by the stuff he went through im season 1'.

It was Mei who noticed it.

Of course, she did. She was the one who had developed a habit of looking out for him. She would be the first to notice the dark bags under his eyes and how his hands occasionally trembled. And she was the first to talk to him about it.

“MK?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been up for days now. Please rest.”

He shook his head. “Can’t.” She didn’t need to know everything. 

She didn’t need to know about his nightmares of him getting blasted into a volcano or them all falling to their death because he couldn’t handle his powers properly. 

She didn’t need to know about that puppet version of her that thought she was in love with him.

Or the dark-furred monkey that had ruffled his hair and complimented him before trying to kill him.

Or the dead-eyed stare of the skeleton in the canisters, looking him right in the eye with a grin as they took control of DBK.

She didn’t need to know everything.


End file.
